


back to me

by livvie00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Lovely, M/M, Sad, Sequel, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvie00/pseuds/livvie00
Summary: "and this is it, this is our place"sequel to "broken pieces"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	back to me

Mark woke up to a gentle breeze grazing his face. The sun was warm on his face and he felt himself smile at the feeling of a familiar body next to his. Light brown hair tickling his chin and soft hands spread on his chest. 

He didn't wanna open his eyes, it felt too good to be true.

Because it was.

His eyes flew open and he jerked a bit, the person next to him frowning.

"Stay still, it's so warm here." The voice next to him murmured.

Mark would have recognized that voice everywhere. The voice that belonged to the most important person in his life, to the love of his life, to his one and only Donghyuck.

But why was he hearing that voice? He didn't want to think about that for a moment, Mark just wanted to enjoy whatever little moment he had here.

"I can hear you thinking baby, what are is going on is your head?" The soft voice returned and Mark felt the head resting on his shoulder lift. He opened his eyes, expecting to see nothing because,,,, because well Donghyuck was supposed to be gone. How could he be here, laying with Mark and speaking in his beautiful voice such soft words to Mark.

But when he opened his eyes he saw nothing else but Donghyuck and god, he was as beautiful as ever. 

Soft auburn hair fraiming his soft face, his cute button nose, those full and pink lips and shining eyes. His eyes had back the sparkle they seemed to have lost in his last days on the earth. Oh Mark was so close to tears because Donghyuck was so wonderful.

He lifted his hands framing Donghyuck's face in them, his palms touching so softly as if he was afraid he would break him or he would just disappear into thin air.

The tears gathering in his eyes he felt a sob crawling up his throat. His hands started to shake, still cradling the other boy's head.

"Donghyuck." He whimpered.

The younger furrowed his eyebrows but after second his featured softened again, a oh so very gentle smile laying on his lips.

He breathed out, "Oh my beautiful boy, there is no need for tears here." His thumbs rubbed gently over Mark's cheeks, removing the tears that started rolling down his face.

Donghyuck started petting his hair, stroking strands behind his ear and still wiping Mark's tears for they didn't seem to stop falling.

Mark was lost, so incredibly lost.  
How was he here with his most loved person above him, the person that he'd lost, that he thought he would never see again. Donghyuck could not be here with him, Donghyuck was dead.

He swallowed heavily, looking up at a still smiling Donghyuck, "How are you here? I thought you left?" 

"Oh but I never left you, love. I thought you'd knew that." His smiled widened just slightly at his own words. "Now stop crying, I told you there is no need for tears here, this is my,,, no our happy place."

Mark was still so confused but there was one thing he knew for sure. 

"I miss you." He cried out. "God I miss you so much and I love you, I love you more than anything."

Donghyuck laughed, cheeks turning the prettiest shade of pink. "My boy I miss you too, incredibly so" his thumb softly ghosted over Mark's lips. He stared back into Mark's eyes, "and I love you more than you could ever imagine."

When their lips met it felt like everything was right again. All the pain Mark felt the last few weeks and months, all the pain he still carried around every day,, it seemed to be soothed just by the simple touch of Donghyuck's lips.

New tears threatened to fall but he held them back, too overwhelmed with the feeling of feeling whole again. Not like a piece of him was missing, not like he could never feel love for anyone again. Mark felt whole, he felt so full. So full of happiness, so full of love.

Donghyuck pulled away first and Mark embarrassingly chased his lips, it made the other chuckle, bringing their foreheads together and breathing each other in.

"I don't know what to say." Mark was the first to speak up again, "I just can't believe I have you back in my arms, how is this real?" 

The younger laid a kiss on his cheek before pulling away completely and sitting up.

"Wait", Mark spoke up again still laying on the ground, "this all isn't real, right? I'm just imagining this because I miss you so much, aren't I?"

Mark finally sat up as well, looking at Donghyuck with questioning eyes. "This can't be real, you are gone." His fingers still reached out to Donghyuck's face as if to confirm that he was just a figment of Mark's imagination. 

But Mark could really touch him, he could feel his warm skin under his fingertips. Hell he could even smell him.

"Do you remeber the letter I wrote you?" Donghyuck suddenly asked. Mark wanted to pull his hand away but the other just grabbed it and softly laid it back against his cheek. "Do you remeber what I wrote to you", he asked again.

"Of course", Mark responded, "every single word."

"And what did I tell you in that letter?"

"That you would find a way for us to be together again." 

"Right", Donghyuck smiled again, "and this is it, babe. This is our place."

"I just don't understand", Mark said, "I'm dreaming this right?"

Donghyuck inched closer again, "and what if you are? What if this is just a dream? It feels real doesn't it? And I'm here and you're here and we're together, that's all that matters. Because I love you. I love you so much and I am so sorry I had to leave but I would have never left you! You are everything Mark Lee." 

The silence that stretched between them was everything but uncomfortable. Because Donghyuck was right. It didn't matter whether his was a dream or just in Mark's head or if they met in another world because they were here. And Mark has the only person he ever truly loved in his arms. And he was soft and warm and it felt so right, how could this be wrong.

"I love you so much you don't even know." 

Mark's voice was just above a whisper but it didn't matter. They were so close Donghyuck understood every single word. And it was all it took for him to dive back in and kiss the boy that he loved with all his heart.

Mark hadn't felt so content in months, with Donghyuck laying on his shoulder, warm fingers dancing over his stomach and soft hair between his own he couldn't be any happier. They spend what felt like hours and seconds at the same time kissing and savouring each other and now they were just bathing in the others presence. It felt so peaceful. 

"I don't ever want to leave", Mark said his fingers still playing with soft brown strands.

Donghyuck sighed," I know. But you'll have to."

Mark frowned, "but why, it's perfect here. I can't leave you." 

"You can always come back," Donghyuck smiled, drawing an invisible heart on Mark's tummy, "I'll always be right here waiting for you."

"But how do I get here?"

"You did it today right? You can do it again, your heart knows how to and I'll lead you", he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Mark's mouth, "I'll always lead you back to me


End file.
